Numerous techniques have been developed to improve the ability of a player to hit a ball with a bat, club, racket or other implement. Generally, these techniques rely upon a repetitive practice routine of swinging at the ball. In the case of baseball players, batting tees, batting practice machine and pitchers have been used to improve a batter's swing and hitting ability. While these techniques have been useful, the degree of success with all players has not been particularly great. Further, relatively long periods of time are required with proper instructions to perfect one's ability through constant practice.
Numerous articles have also been published on methods for improving hitting. For example, THE ART OF HITTING by Charley Lau with Alfred Glossbrenner (1980) discloses the movement of the head during hitting. THE SWING'S THE THING by Ben Hines and Bob McBee (1985) teaches chin and shoulder movement, the fulcrum position, bringing the barrel of the bat in a downward plane into the baseball, and the turning of the head.
It has been well established in the art that proper head to shoulder transfer and movement through the swing is critical in achieving solid contact with the ball in transferring maximum force so as to hit the ball as far as possible. U.S. Pat No. 4,605,226 by Morrissey discloses a training device to be used in the sport of baseball and the like which enables the user to improve his hand-eye coordination and to maximize the head to shoulder transfer. The device of Morrissey is mounted on a protective helmet, said device comprising a shield having a top flange and a main opaque body releasably mounted on a protective helmet on the side opposite the source of the projectile travelling towards the user. In the case of baseball, the user's head being out of the desired position will result in a shielding of the eyes of the user from the projectile.
U.S. Pat No. 4,300,765 by Stringham discloses a batting aid which is comprised of a shoulder piece for positioning on the shoulder of the batter, a jaw piece for positioning against the jaw of the batter and the means which connects the shoulder piece and jaw piece together in a spaced relation to each in order to impede movement of the jaw of the batter towards the shoulder during a swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,035 by Obenauf et al. teaches means by which a golfer is provided direct real time feedback on the occurrence and severity of his head movement as the golfer swings at a golf ball. This is accomplished by affixing to the golfer's head, a piezoceramic bender element which senses vertical and horizontal motion in a vertical plane running through the golfer's body, head, shoulder and arms. The movement of the golfer's head is sensed by a motion sensor which generated an electrical signal wherein the magnitude of the signal is relative to the magnitude of the acceleration of the golfer's head. This electrical signal is conveyed by wires to a signal processor which converts the electrical signal received to a second electrical signal which has an amplitude which is a function of the magnitude of the acceleration sensed. This signal is then directed to an audio output which alerts the user of his body position.
Since the motion sensor of Obenauf et al. senses both vertical and horizontal movement and the alarming device or noise frequency does not differentiate the vertical and horizontal movement, then it becomes very difficult for the user to differentiate for example in the case of a higher frequency, whether or not the deficiency is as a result of the user's faster or higher head movement acceleration. Also, the continuous audio output device often times affects the user concentration and detracts from his efficient performance. Lastly, Obenauf et al. does not address the adaptability of this device to the different body forms of the users. Because of the variety of body form of the golfers the acceptability of any device is dependent upon the ability of the device to adapt to the different body structure and form. Odenauf et al. has no such adaptability and will ultimately result in difficulty for a wide variety of users.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,104 by Johnson discloses a device for training a golfer to maintain a head-down position during a golf swing. This is accomplished by utilizing a small enclosure containing a mercury filled electrical switch, an audible alarm such as a piezo buzzer, circuitry for sounding the audible alarm, and a battery. When activated visa power switch, the device sound the audible alarm if the mercury switch detects that the golfer has raised his head for a significant length of time during the swing.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,165 by Roger Socci disclosed a device which teaches a method for hitting a baseball. In Socci the batter is fitted with a cumbersome shoulder harness with a chin holder connected thereto in a manner to allow for movement of the chin holder on a plane from the right shoulder to the left shoulder in an elliptical fashion. Though Socci teaches a workable training module, the device itself, however, is impractical and cumbersome.
The present invention gives a batter instant audio feedback to let him know if his head is in the correct position when he is in the process of swinging. If a batter puts his head down at the precise point and time of contact, he can be assured his head was in the right position through both this decisive moment and for tracking the ball to the point of contact. But if a batter pulls off the ball laterally and puts his head down at the same time, the device of the present invention will notify the batter of his incorrect position. As Mike Toomey, a scout with the San Francisco Giants says, "the most pronounced problem is still the ability to control the head and see the ball". The time-worn cliches in baseball of "keep your head in there", and "keep your eye on the ball" will become unnecessary after continuous practice and training with the devise of the present invention. Muscle memory for the correct head position in the swing process becomes automatic after repeated use of the subject batting trainer.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a very simple device to teach baseball players the correct method for hitting a baseball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a batting aid for a baseball player which will enable the batter to keep his head and front shoulder in the correct position when hitting a baseball.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple hitting device which can be adjusted to accommodate different initial head positioning and batting styles.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device which senses the relationship of a baseball batter's head and shoulder during the swing and conveys same to the batter.
These and other object of the present invention will become more apparent as you proceed through the detailed description.